1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tool assembly having a head that imparts oscillatory motion to a desired device coupled to the assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drive mechanism for a tool assembly, the drive mechanism having a rotating drive shaft that engages a first end of a driven shaft to rotate the driven shaft in an oscillatory manner. The inventive tool assembly is particularly advantageous when used in connection with massaging, dermabrasion, nail buffing and sculpting, woodworking and polishing assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brushes have been used for many years to polish, clean and abrade a wide variety of substrates. These brush products typically have a plurality of bristles that contact the substrate. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,152,917 and 5,304,223 (Pieper et al.) teach coated abrasive articles comprising precisely shaped abrasive composites bonded to a backing. The abrasive composites comprise binder and abrasive particles. The precisely shaped composites can be in the form of for example, pyramids, sawtooth grooves, or linear grooves. The maximum distance between corresponding points on adjacent composite shapes can be less than one millimeter. The coated abrasive of Pieper et al. can be made, for example, according to the following general procedure. First, a slurry containing abrasive grains and binder is introduced to a production tool. Second, a backing is introduced to the outer surface of the production tool such that the slurry wets the front side of the backing. Third, the binder is at least partially cured. Fourth, the production tool is removed from the backing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,174,795 and 5,232,470 (Wiand) teach a planar abrasive article comprising a sheet portion with a plurality of protrusions extending therefrom. Abrasive particles are homogeneously dispersed throughout the moldable material comprising the article. Wiand teaches one embodiment having short protrusions extending 1.6 mm (0.063 in) from the backing and having a 3.2 mm (0.125 in) diameter, and another embodiment having short protrusions extending 1.3-1.5 mm (0.05-0.06 in) from the backing and having a 1.3 mm (0.05 in) diameter.
In recent years it has become fashionable for women to buff their fingernails to a shine for cosmetic reasons, particularly in the case where it is decided that the fingernails should remain natural color. A wide variety of attempts have been made for the provision of motor-powered abrading and polishing devices for fingernails and toenails. These have included both manipulable or portable units employing rotary abrading units and larger, static or table-type units.
Prior forms of small, rotary manicuring units have employed small, high speed motors in order to achieve the desired compactness. Since motor torque is a function of the size of the motor and, especially, since the surface speed of a rotating unit is directly related to the tool diameter, for a given speed, the tools or abrasive bits of such prior units typically have been limited in diameter to less than one-half inch. Currently in the nail manicure field a rotary style drilling device is used to trim nails and acrylic extenders.
These prior units have not been well accepted by consumers for several reasons.
The very high speeds and the sensible torque reaction have made it quite difficult for an untrained individual to control such units. The tendency is for the abrasive bit to recoil or to run itself away from the nail. This made it almost necessary to provide additional guidance for the controlling hand, such as by the use of a second hand as an additional guiding means. While this is feasible when the units are used by a second person, it is clearly unsuitable when it is desired to use the unit for self-manicure.
Using the rotating device with a bur (drill bit) can be a dangerous device when used improperly. These high-speed, small-diameter bits tend to groove or to “scallop” the nail if they are presented against the nail with too much force or for too long a time. Therefore, any distraction or inattention frequently would result in the formation of a small-diameter arc-shaped deformation of the nail, in contrast to the desired sculpturing being attempted. In the course of the invention, it has been discovered that many accidents occur namely by cutting into the cuticle area, which can lead to some serious infections. In addition it has also been discovered that fingernail/cuticle infections are on the rise because of improper use of these polishing/sanding drills and the fact that these drills are rarely sterilized properly.